A data processing device (e.g., a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a workstation, a notebook, a netbook, a mobile device) may be configured to execute a graphics engine and a number of non-graphics engines on a processor thereof. The aforementioned data processing device may be executing an application when one or more of the non-graphics engines is in an idle state and the graphics engine is in a state of low utilization thereof. The non-graphics engines may contribute to power consumption of the data processing device despite being in an idle state of minimal utilization. The aforementioned power consumption may contribute to inefficient use of the data processing device.